The beginnings of The A-Ni
by GraceRose69
Summary: i know everybody wondered "where's the amercans huh?" during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. well im giving you the americans, the japanese, And an entirely OC species. lots of fun. rated MA for language, violence, and future f/f, m/m, and f/m relationships.
1. Chapter one:Arrival

Author's notes:

I don't own Harry Potter, that's all JK rowling

I only own Grace and The A-Ni

Speak:

"speak" - dialogue

_speak _- thought

_'speak'_ - animal speak

**"speak" **- Alpha voice

Chapter One: Arrival

_'Now that I'm finally away from that toad of a woman, I can get to Hogwarts much faster, and in my own style.'_

I am such an idiot. I said that to myself nearly two days ago and now I'm lost. Again.

Well in my defense, there's a lot of forest on Hogwarts ground and as a wolf, I can't help but get a little distracted.

Yes I said wolf. That'll be explained later. Eventually.

_'Now if only I could find some food. Then I could rest and get my bearings for the school.'  
><em>I quietly noted to myself.

Wait! What's that smell?

*sniff*sniff*

Rabbit? And Horse?

_'That's it, I'm going hunting. I mean What's the worst that could happen?_ I asked myself.

I was running. Again.

_'Damn centaurs. It was only one rabbit! it's not like I raided their stockpiles in the middle of winter or anything!' I_ nearly howled, while struggling to stat ahead of the centaurs firing zone. I was hungry, ok? I've been traveling for days and i needed some food to get the rest of the way to Hogwarts. Just the name makes me feel hungry.

My legs were beginning to tire as I slowly pulled ahead of the line of centaurs behind me.

_'Why? They're faster and in better shape then me. Why don't they keep pursuing me until they catch me?'_ I asked myself, panting and heaving for breath in my burning lungs.

As I continued to pull ahead of the centaurs I finally realized that the trees around me were beginning to thin, and in the distance I began to see a large hill blocking the rest of my view of the horizon.

I paused right at the edge of the tree line to give myself a chance to catch my breath and think out my options. _'I have two choices. stay here and hope the centaurs don't come back, or i can go up on that hill, potentially reveal my position to every dangerous within A one-mile radius.'_ I noted to myself, as my heart rate finally began to slow down.

_'Well, it looks like Hogwarts is going to know that I've arrived sooner then I thought. Damn, I was really hoping to get a chance to relax a little while longer by myself.'_ I said, as I finally reached my decision, after resting for a few minutes.

'_I'd almost be cold, if it wasn't for the fact that I don't feel cold.' _I said to myself. _'This is going to be a long year if the weather is this bad and it's only august. Well that's what I get for doing this stupid tournament in the first place. At least they know how to build a cool looking castle.' _I noted, looking at the castle that would be my home from now on.

It had a lake right next to a giant forest that I had just enjoyed hunting and frolicking through.

'_I'll need to avoid those centaurs though. Their such touchy creatures about their territory, not that I can blame them.' _I then smiled, showing off my canines, before loping down the side of the hill I was on to get a better look at the looming castle in front of me.

With thirteen, giant, pillar-like towers on top of a obviously 7-story building, Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry was a pretty impressive sight. _'I only hope that the people it holds are just as impressive.' '_I sighed, before again reminding myself that I would finds my pack, I just had to.

I mean, there will be Hundreds of Witches and Wizards here in just a few days. I'm sure I'll find some people who I don't want to immediately kill.

_'Well I guess I need to go ring the bell. Nah that would be to easy. let's have some fun with this.'_ I whispered, as i smiled and then began creeping towards the front doors.

_Damn, Damn, Damn. I need to stop having fun. _

I guess these people are really serious about protecting their students. i mean I only scared a couple of little children, it's not like I actually ate anybody.

"Come on, come on, move faster you mangy mutt! I ain't got all day to get you to the headmasters office and I still got to do my actual job." The stinky, old, mean, crippled man complained, while dragging along on the end of a leash towards what I'm guessing is the stairway to the headmasters, (Dumbledore I think?), aforementioned office.

_'I would totally bite you if I could open my mouth enough too. I mean I already bit someone else this week and she tasted really bad.'_ I tried to threaten the old man, ignoring the fact that I couldn't open my mouth all of the way and I'm pretty sure that the old man couldn't understand me anyway.

As the stairway opened up to reveal an even older old man and a middle aged rad-haired women, I realized that these people were the ones I was supposed to meet yesterday.

"What in gods name is that ?!" the older old man nearly screamed at the old man-I'm guessing .

"Found this'un here scaring the first-years over in the great hall, Headmaster." replied in an almost proud tone.

_'I was just waiting for the people I was supposed to meet for the tournament to show up. It's not my fault those "first-years" are afraid of wolves.'_ I said, faintly hoping that one of these new people would understand me. I guess I got lucky.

"Release her at once!" The red-haired lady demanded.

I like her.

"What?! Professor McGonagall, this is a vicious beast! Nearly took my hand off, it did!" declared, completely omitting the fact that I only tried to bite him when he put a muzzle on me. I could have killed him, but I chose not too.

"Yes Minerva, I'm afraid I'll have to agree with on this one." The old-Dumbledore said, trying, and failing in my opinion, to regain his composure after his previous slip in control.

"You Don't understand, Headmaster, that's the representative that we've been waiting for the last two days." McGonagall said, in A clearly frustrated voice.

I knew it'd be a while before she managed to convince them of that truth, so I just laid down to enjoy the show. Imbeciles.

My mind to wander, A bad habit of mine, and I started to think about how my entire adventure started, back when my Alpha first told us of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, just five days ago.


	2. Chapter Two:Confusing Explanations

Author's notes:

I still don't own Harry Potter, JK rowling still does

I still own Grace and the A-Ni

Please Review!

Chapter Two: Confusing Explanations

"Alpha, we have A visitor at the perimeter for you." said Peace, the packs current 2- in command. It means that he was in charge of all of our packs other beta's and he's our Alpha's right hand man.

"Who or what is it peace?" Alpha asked, not bothering to look up from our current chess game. We played against each other every day in order to practice our "leadership skills", according to Alpha at least. I wasn't going to be stupid enough to question him.

"It's a house-Elf, Alpha. The House-Elf of A Minerva McGonagall. Do you know her?" Peace asked, in a completely neutral voice, like he was bored, almost. Loser.

"No I don't. send him or her in anyway. This Should be fun." Alpha said smiling at me as he took my Queen. Again. I hate chess.

"Yes Alpha."Peace said, before leaving through the side door.

A few minutes later Peace returned with A young, nervous looking House-elf by his side. When I say nervous, I mean more like terrified. She'll have to find a way to get control of that if she wants to talk to Alpha. he's pretty scary before he bothers talking, so when he does, she'll be petrified if I'm correct in why shes shaking.

Alpha just barely glanced at the House-elf before he went back to beating me in chess, only pausing to say, "Speak".

"Umm Winky is s-sorrys sirs. i was sent by mys mistress to find you and t-tell you's a message froms my mistress." the scared House-elf, Winky, Managed to stutter out before falling silent from fear.

"Well? What is this message?" Alpha asked staring to sound slightly annoyed with the House-elf.

Winky seemed to gather her courage once more before speaking. "My mistress's bosses is having the Tri-Wizard Tournament and yous has been invited to send a representative to be in the tournament along with other hand-picked schools. I need your response before I can go back to my mistress sirs." Finished speaking, Winky practically passed out on the floor out of relief.

"Yes! You'll just have to try harder then that if your going to beat me, Gracia." Alpha said triumphantly, smirking while I frantically tried to find a way out of what is undeniably a checkmate.

I then noticed Winky's predicament.

"Why don't you sit down Winky." i said smiling softly, trying to calm her down some. "Alpha will reach a decision soon." I said more loudly, hoping to prod the Alpha into doing just that.

"What? Oh right, of course. Yes Winky, please tell your mistress that we'll definitely send a representative." He said while smiling at me in A way that was very concerning.

Damn it, this is going to be a long day, I can tell.

"Thanks yous sirs." Winky said, before disappearing with a loud crack.

Then Alpha turned to look at me before calmly asking with that same smile, "how do you feel about Traveling?"

"No."

"It's a good thing I'm not giving you a choice then." Alpha boomed.

"This is complete insanity! You're putting all our lives in danger." Kell, Alpha's second in command whined yet again, trying to argue his way out of what was truthfully a pretty suicidal mission.

The Alpha only laughed in response to this, before saying, "then you'll die a good warriors death Kell. What more could a A-Ni ask for?" He then laughed again, at his own joke.

I personally didn't think it was very funny but, unlike that pathetic Kell, I knew better then to talk back to or question the Alpha. I've had a lot of practice just accepting what he says and trying not to die from the outcome. He is my father, after all.

I'm pretty sure by this point your either very confused or already closing this book and backing away slowly and I don't blame you but hear me out before you go running and screaming from the room.

My name is Gracia Rosie Angelika Christina Eunice, Heir to the Alpha, or as most people call me, Little Alpha Grace. I know a mouthful right? I guess that's what I get for being A-Ni royalty. Right I need to explain what the hell an A-Ni is.

Okay so basically the magical world brakes down into to groups, human and non-human right? Well it's actually not that simple.

In between those to groups is a lot, and when I say a lot I mean like will take years just to name us all, of sub-groups. For example I'll just name a few: centaurs, giants, mermen, werewolves, pixies, fairies, dementors (don't even get me started on these things, their just gross), fae, dwarves, druids, naiads, … you get my point.

Well along with all of those other creepy crawlies you have the A-Ni.

So, everybody knows what an animagus is, right? I'll refresh your memory just in case you don't. An animagus is a witch or wizard who masters the second-most powerful form of transfiguration, well get to the most powerful one later. Did anybody ever stop and ask themselves, 'now where the heck did those stupid witches and wizards get the idea to do that?' they got it from the A-Ni.

A long however many hundreds of years ago a witch or wizard, we don't know who, saw an A-Ni in the middle of their transformation. Long story short, there's now animagi in the world.

The A-Ni themselves break up into different groups of different animals. I'm pretty sure I don't have to explain those to you as well.

Now about the whole "Heir" thing-

**"Grace!" **my father snapped.

"Yes Alpha!" I said immediately jumping to attention. "Sorry Alpha, my mind wandered."

"No surprise there from the alpha's pet!" Kell mumbled to himself, somehow forgetting that my father had amazing hearing.

**"Bite your tongue, Beta!" **my father, he turned away from me and nearly **roared** these words to Kell, one of the lowest soldiers of our pack. The minute my father turned away I caught my breath and tried to stop my shaking. I couldn't help it though; his **Alpha Voice **scared me every time he used it on me.

I quickly caught my breath again when Father turned back to me to say, "Remember to pay attention, and drop the Alpha title, we are only among friends, Daughter." He spoke with a smile, and I relaxed instantly.

"Yes Father, what is it that you said?" I spoke calmly know, without much emotion, to hide my amusement towards Kell's predicament. Nobody could Not follow my Father's Alpha voice exactly, so he was in fact biting his tongue. Tool.

"I asked you what you opinion is on this 'triwizard tournament' and our plans for it?" he asked and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me for my answer, since it did affect me the most.

"Oh. I do agree with what Kell said. It IS very dangerous." I paused and smiled a little bit before continuing, "which is exactly why it should be a lot of fun."

My Father and I both shared a smile while I heard Kell now crying in pain in the background.


	3. Chapter Three: Short Travels

Authors notes:

JK Rowling still owns Harry Potter, not me.

I still created Grace and The A-Ni

Please Review! I need Feed-back!

Chapter Three: Short travels

"What are we going to do Minerva? They're sending their representative in two days!" Dumbledore nearly squeaked, adding on to the headache she already had.

"Calm yourself, Dumbledore. I promise you this is a good plan. This will unite us with the A-Ni, which could be very useful for our cause against Tom Riddle." Minerva said, trying in vain to calm to nearly hysterical Headmaster.

"Good? Good?! Minerva we're inviting a trained killer into our School, with no way to stop her if she felt like killing us all! We know nothing about her and she's like a werewolf, every-day!" Dumbledore said, beginning to hyperventilate. Again.

_'He's such a baby sometimes.' _She thought to herself.

"I will personally vouch for her behavior, is that sufficient enough for you Dumbledore?" Minerva said, hoping to settle the matter so she could go see Madame Pomfrey about her headache that was now quickly becoming a Migraine.

"Ok, I trust you Minerva. When is she to arrive?" Dumbledore asked, now in control of his emotions.

"The Ministry said that they would have someone escort her here. I do hope they send someone competent enough to deal with the representative without angering her." Minerva noted, now having another worry to add on to her Migraine.

"I'm sure everything will be fine Minerva." Dumbledore spoke soothingly, now switching roles from just a couple of minutes ago. "I mean, what's the worst that that could happen?"

_This is so stupid._

"Now, now, dear. There's no need to pout. This is just a precaution that we have to take to insure everyone's safety. You do understand what I'm saying, don't you?" she said. I use the term _she_ very loosely. I mean, she looks like a fat, pink, toad with really bad hair.

"A-Ni Royalty doesn't pout, ." Peace, my new glorified baby-sitter (courtesies of my father) icily said. Actually to be perfectly honest, I was pouting. The Damn woman was trying to force me to change and get in a cage! As Peace said, I'm Royalty! I mean I'm not stuck up or anything but still! A cage?

"It's just a precaution for while we're traveling. I would hate to have any…unexpected problems while on the road." The toad said (I refuse to use that woman's name) smiling in the most fake way possible to me.

"Look ma'am as much as I respect my elders I am not getting into a cage just so you feel safe. Your safety is not my concern, getting to Hogwarts in the fastest and most non-humiliating way possible." I Finally spoke, letting my feelings known as well.

"Well I'm afraid you don't have a choice, dear." The toad finally dropped her smile, and sneering at me before snapping her fingers at the Ministry officials with her and saying, "restrain them both."

Peace immediately jumped into action, taking down one of the men with a chokehold, before the other two hit him with binding spells.

"What the hell!" I demanded. "You can't do this!" I said as I began backing away from the mean, cursing my fathers name inside my head as I tried to find a way out of this situation without using violence.

"What's the matter mutt? Can't fight without your body guard to help you?" The Toad sneered, as her two "thugs" began to corner me against the wall.

"No", I replied, "I've just been ordered not too use any violence without provocation." I explained waiting for one of her thugs to grab me so I could do just that.

"Wait." The Toad ordered her "thugs", and they immediately backed off. "I'll do this myself. She's defenseless without her protection. She is just pampered "royalty" after all." The Toad smirked at this, before confidently walking right up to me and grabbing my arm.

I growled, and then smiled, before saying "Thank you, you Toad." While yanking my arm out of her grasp.

"For what, you sorry excuse for a dog?" The Toad snapped, while grabbing my arm again, this time with more force.

"For giving me a reason to do this." I stated, before quickly changing into my wolf form and pouncing on the nearest "thug", knocking him out when he hit the ground.

"Stop her!" The Toad yelled at her remaining "thug".

I growled at the "thug" and he stopped moving, before telling The Toad, "I'm not stupid Dolores. She'll beat me. I'm out of here." He then ran away.

She huffed at his retreating form before turning to me and pulling out her wand. "I'll stop you myself! I told the Ministry this would happen if they let a monster like you onto our soil. When I return I'll just have to report how you and your dog of a body guard attacked us with no provocation." She said in a triumphant tone of voice.

_'Stupid Toad, you don't know what your doing.' _I said to myself, pretty much, knowing that there's no way she understands me.

"Don't growl at me you stupid mutt!" She screeched, before pointing her wand at me.

I immediately sprung at her, sinking my teeth into her right arm, forcing her to drop her wand and scream in pain, before passing out instantly.

_'She's such a baby. No wonder the Ministry thought she was expendable enough to be my "escorter". Just another glorified babysitter if you ask me.'_ Speaking of babysitters, I went over and checked on Peace. He was still breathing, just unconscious due to those magical vines choking him into submission. He'll be fine.

'_This may be my one chance to get rid of him. Man The Toad tasted really bad. Ugh, I'm going to need some water or bleach to wash the taste out of my mouth.'_ I noted out loud before calmly turning around and trotting of in the right general direction. I think.

_'Now that I'm finally away from that Toad of a woman, I can get to Hogwarts much faster and in my own style.'_


	4. Chapter Four: More Arguing

Author's notes:

Harry Potter is still owned by JK Rowling

Grace and the A-Ni is still mine

I Need reviews! try not to destroy my story to much though. this is my first time. please and thank you!

Chapter Four: More Arguing

"You don't understand, Headmaster, that's the representative that we've been waiting for the last two days." McGonagall said, in a clearly frustrated voice.

Dumbledore immediately paled, even more then he already was anyway, and said in a slightly higher pitch voice, "are you sure, Minerva?"

"Yes, Dumbledore!" McGonagall nearly yelled, happy to finally get through to them.

"Please McGonagall, that's supposed to be Royalty, this here is just a mutt." Mr. Filch chimed in again.

'_Hey! I am not a mutt! I'm a pure-blooded Snow Wolf!' _I growled. Now rethinking my earlier decision not to bite him when I had the chance.

"Mister Filch, release Her at once. Now! Let me prove it to you, then." McGonagall said, clearly irritated to the point of wanting to get this whole thing over with. I agree with her on that one.

"Do as she says, Mister Filch. What if you are in fact wrong and that is the Heir of the A-Ni you have strangely laying, docile on the end of a muzzle and leash, hmmm?" Dumbledore asked, looking at Mister Filch with now knowing eyes.

"Good point sir. 'Ere you go McGonagall, but it ain't my fault if she snaps at you." Mister Filch said, finally handing the leash over to McGonagall.

"Thank you, Mister Filch. You may leave us now. Now!" she snapped, when he didn't immediately leave.

"Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am!" Filch practically yelped, before limp running away with his tail between his legs.

While this was going on, I calmly walked up to McGonagall and sat down nest to her, wagging my tail slightly t let her know I was happy with her yelling at that filth, Filch.

"Well come on, change already wolf. Prove Minerva right." Dumbledore demanded in a very rude tone.

Of course, I immediately started growling at him, understandably.

"Dumbledore perhaps it would be best if me and the Heir went to my office so I can get her settled in and we can all talk about this in your office tomorrow morning, ok?" McGonagall requested, calmly waiting for Dumbledore's answer while lightly tapping me on the head to get me to stop growling at him. She's probably right about the growling not helping.

"Fine." Dumbledore snapped, before swooping away from us, back towards his office.

'_Good riddance, those stupid men. Thank you McGonagall.'_ I said, realizing that she must understand me somehow.

"Your Welcome Heir. You know if I knew your name it would be helpful, and you really shouldn't insult my boss like that." She said with a smile as she started leading us away from Dumbledore's office towards what I'm guessing is hers.

'_My name is Grace, and I wouldn't insult them if they weren't so rude to me.' _ I said, trying not to cut my mouth on the chains of the muzzle that was already digging into my muzzle.

"Well once we get into my office I'll explain to you how I can understand you, ok?" McGonagall said, while looking down and smiling at me.

After a couple of seconds of silence she looked down at me again and asked what was wrong.

When I still didn't respond, she stopped walking and dropped down next to me when she finally realized that I wasn't responding because the my mouth had finally started bleeding from the muzzles chains.

"Oh gods, that must hurt. Why didn't you say something earlier?!" She asked while removing the muzzle and healing my mouth with her wand.

'_I didn't want to complain after you helped me.' _I said while dropping my head in shame. I knew it was a stupid reason but it was the way I was raised, not that I would tell her that.

"Well that's just ludicrous Grace! Please, we'll be spending a lot of time together in the next year. You need to learn to trust me and talk to me from now on, alright?" she asked, giving me this real stern look, making me want to roll to my back and submit, but I didn't, just barely.

Instead I just responded with a simple '_Yes ma'am.'_ Before licking her hand briefly in thanks.

"Right, well we need to find you a place to sleep, just for tonight. Then tomorrow we'll introduce you to the school along with the other schools that should be arriving in the afternoon. Then we'll find you a more permanent placement, alright?" she asked, as she stood up and began directing me towards her office again.

'_Ok, ma'am.' _ I responded, unable to stop the formality I was using due to the woman's protection and care she had already shown me.

"We're here, Grace." McGonagall pointed out as we stopped in front of a door, but, instead of going through it, she opened the door next to it and directed me through it.

"This is my extra bedroom, I use it whenever I have to stay late in the school for grading. You can sleep in here tonight and there should be some clothes in the closet." She spoke, while slowly backing away towards the door.

She took the make-shift leash off of me before smiling again and saying, "Goodnight, Grace. I hope you do well in that stupid tournament, once it starts."

'_Thank you, ma'am.' _I said, while nosing around the room.

"Why do you keep calling me ma'am? Your making me feel old. McGonagall is fine." She stated, giving me the same stern look from before.

I sighed before explaining, '_I can't help it. I grew up around my Alpha, seeing him everyday. I can't help but show deference to those who I see as stronger then me. You protected me from Dumbledore and Filch, and then helped me when I was hurt. Once I get used to my new surroundings I'll go back to my same, I'm-an-Alpha-self.' _I then hopped up onto the bed and yawned.

"Oh, well then I guess I should take that as a compliment, yes? Well goodnight, Grace, and I hope you and your Alpha self well get along well here at Hogwarts." She stated, before leaving the room and closing the door.

'_Goodnight, McGonagall.' _I softly said to myself, before drifting off to sleep, still in my wolf form.


	5. Chapter Five: Waiting and Hiding

Author's notes:

Harry Potter still not mine

The A-Ni definitely mine

Please right reviews! It'll be my Christmas presents.

Chapter Five: Waiting and Hiding, what's the difference

"Students, let's all please gather together in the courtyard in order to welcome our guests for the next year." Dumbledore said, ending his long, and boring in my opinion, speech to the students of Hogwarts about the Tri-Wizard Tournament and all it entails.

'_As long as I get to eat now, I don't really care what we do.'_ I said to McGonagall, once again in my wolf form in order to better hide from the Hogwarts students before I'm announced like the rest of the schools.

"Unfortunately, Grace, you lost your opportunity to eat dinner earlier due to your… shenanigans." McGonagall responded in a very irritated tone. I don't blame her; I was trying to be irritating earlier.

'_Fair enough, ok so lets go greet these other schools.'_ I stated, again eager to get this all over with.

"Not so fast Grace, we still need to talk about the way you acted earlier today. I mean you put yourself in danger, and for what? To have fun?" McGonagall asked, starting to sound less irritated, and more ticked off.

'_Of course not! I had a very legitimate reason to growl at those people, they shouldn't have been staring at me!' _I argued back starting to get annoyed myself. The entire day was not what I was expecting; starting the second I woke up.

"Professor McGonagall? Professor, we need to talk, it's really important, are you there?" An unknown female voice said, as a knocking sound began at my door. My door?!

I jumped up to answer the door before I realized that I was still in wolf form and I didn't know who this person was.

'_Damn, what do I do?' _I asked myself, I began panicking.

'_If she finds me then I'm screwed.' _Wait, there's a window. Hmm, I'm only on the 2nd floor, I can make it to the ground, I'll just change back and… damn it I still don't have any clothes!

I began running straight at the window. '_This is going to hurt.' _I noted right before I smashed straight through the glass to the 2-story drop below.

As I landed safely, I looked up at the hole on the side of the building where the window used to be. '_I'm in so much trouble.' _I said, before taking off to find proper cover.

'_Wouldn't want any students to find me, would I?' _I asked myself, as I began running towards what looked to be a big hut on the edge of the forest.

'_Maybe whoever's there can help me.' _

'_I'm such an idiot.' _I said to myself as the giant oaf of a man that I found started petting me. Again.

"Yer a pretty one, that is. Aren't yah?" The giant asked me, while again petting me hard enough to hurt my head.

'_I. Will. Bite. You.' _I told him, for probably the twentieth time in the past hour.

There was suddenly banging at the door a long with a muffled voice on the other side saying, "Hagrid! I need help with a very serious situation!"

"O'course, O'course, I'm comin'." I'm gueesing who's Hagrid, said, before shoving me under the table and telling me to stay hidden.

I heard him open the door and invite the muffled person in.

"I'm looking for a Wolf Hagrid. I know it sounds weird but I need to find her, now." McGonagall said.

Wait, McGonagall?

'_I'm right here McGonagall!' _I shouted jumping out from under the table and practically tackling her.

"Where have you been grace? I went to get you this morning and your window was smashed out!" McGonagall asked, starting to sound angry.

_'Somebody came looking for you so I left! I came here hoping I'd find help, but all I got was that giant Oaf.' _ I said, motioning towards Hagrid, who looked very confused, but stayed silent.

"Well why didn't you just change and open the blasted window!" McGonagall asked now sounding thoroughly pissed.

'_I don't have any clothes.' _I nearly whispered, trying to get her to calm down enough to be rational.

" Umm excuse me professah, but why are you havin' a one-sided argument with that wolf?" Hagrid asked now extremely confused.

"She's not just a wolf Hagrid, she's the A-Ni we told you about, Remember? And she needs some clothes, do you have anything decent?" McGonagall asked Hagrid, now giving him her full attention.

"Well I have some old robes an' such, but I don't think they'll fit 'er." Hagrid said while scratching his head and pulling some aforementioned robes out of his closet and handing them to McGonagall.

"These will be fine for now Hagrid, thank you. I'll Shrink these to fit Grace so she can go out with you and buy some clothes, is that alright?" McGonagall asked/told Hagrid because I'm pretty sure he didn't have a choice.

She waved her wand at the robes and they did in fact shrink down to a more reasonable size. "Here Grace, put these on so you can go shopping for more suitable clothes." McGonagall said now seeming calmer then before, "Just use Hagrid's closet."

'_Ok. Thank you Hagrid.' _I nodded to them both before taking the robes in my mouth and going into the closet to change and get dressed.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked Hagrid while staring at the brick wall hiding Diagon Alley.

"What's the worst that could 'appen wolfie? We're jus' goin' shoppin'." Hagrid said while tapping on the wall.

"I really wish you would stop calling me that. I do have a name you know." I said, Annoyed with this whole situation.

"Alrigh' how 'bout this then. I leave you here to do your shoppin' and we meet up outside Gringotts so I can take you back to Hogwarts, ok?" Hagrid asked, finally getting the wall to open to reveal the alley.

"Ok, I have to get something from my family's vault anyway." I said, a little huffy about being left in a foreign place with no help.

"Great, I'll see you in three hours." Hagrid stated in a relieved voice. I guess he doesn't like shopping either.

"Stupid people, thinking they can try and take my family's heirlooms." I said to myself, while waiting for the goblins of Gringotts to find the right paperwork for me to sign so I could leave with my weapons.

The reason I needed to stop at Gringotts was so I could get my family's sword and a couple other weapons like knives and daggers and such. I'm going to be representing my family as well as all of the A-Ni to the Wizarding world, not to mention the fact that I'm royalty, so I have to bear my family's crest when in public. Constantly. Damn.

"Ah, here we are Alpha Grace. I'm sorry we had to keep you waiting for so long." Griphook said, the manager of the Gringotts in Diagon Alley.

"Thank you Griphook, and it's fine. I understand that these are priceless items. Will I be able to take them now?" I asked, not really asking because of the fact that they all knew I would take my heirlooms by force if I had to.

"Umm, of course Alpha Grace. Please you can take all of your heirlooms right now." Griphook stated with an air of authority, handing my sword and belt, along with all of my daggers, over to me.

I thanked Griphook one final time before bowing and leaving Gringotts through the front door.

I successfully managed to make to three steps before some Aurors stopped me.

This is going to be a long day.

"You there! Stop at once! You can't carry weapons like that, hand them over at once!" The aforementioned Auror demanded of me.

"Sorry but that's never going to happen." I said, resting my right hand on the hilt of my sword, that's now strapped to waist.

_I can take these guys. What's the worst that could happen?_

"Just come on! We need to get to the greeting ceremony! We'll talk about your discretions later." McGonagall snapped, pulling my mind back to the present. Before I could respond to her, she stalked off towards the courtyard, with everyone else.


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting new People

Author's notes:

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

I own the A-Ni

Please Review. I need feedback.

Chapter Six: Meeting New People

_Well this should be fun. _Everybody had already arrived, and there were a lot of people now crowded into a tiny outside courtyard.

_It's great that I don't hate large crowds of people or anything. Oh wait, I do. _I couldn't help but start growling at the whole situation, scaring the students from some unknown schools around me into backing away.

_'Good. I hate this stupid tournament already.' _ I said to myself, sulking at this point. _Why hasn't Dumbledore started yet?_

Dumbledore chose this exact moment to get up on a podium and use a *Sonorus on himself to get everyone's attention. _Oh._

"If I could have everyone's attention, please. The Greeting ceremony will now begin.' Dumbledore said as he gestured towards the four adults that we're standing off to the side.

Dumbledore continued, "First we have the Durmstrang Institute for boys and their Headmaster Igor Karkaroff!" He announced while waving towards a grumpy, cold looking man that is wearing red and black furs. _A Completely horrible man._

Everybody politely applauded while Igor and his students all bowed in return.

"Next we have the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, with their Headmistress Madame Olympe Maxime." Dumbldore said with a flourish while pointing out the massively huge women in blue and her students all smile and waved in response. _She seems a little stuck up, but maybe their okay_.

"Next we have the headmaster of the Tawanaka Japanese School of Magic, Hiroshima Taro, and his students." Dumbledore proudly stated while respectfully bowing to an old man in a traditional Gold and Silver Kimono, before continuing in his speech. "Now this is the first ever Tri- Wizard tournament where we've had not just three competitors, but six!' _He seems very respectful I must remember that,_

"Now our second new school to be invited to compete in the Tri-Wizard tournament is the American Salem Institute for Girls, and their Principal, Morgana Hedgewitch!" Dumbledore yelled, just to be heard over the questioning voices of Hogwarts students, asking all sorts of questions about these new arrivals. Hedgewitch and her students only smiled and waved in response.

_These students are the only ones that seem remotely normal, well I am more used to Americans, being American myself. _

"Excuse me Headmaster, but where is this other school that you mentioned?" Taro asked, pointing out what everybody was wondering themselves.

_I guess that's my que._

Before Dumbledore could manage to answer anybody's questions, I jumped up onto the podium with the Headmasters, still in wolf form.

"Vat in gods name iz dat, Dumbldy-dore?!"

"A wolf! Get it away from me!"

"Hello, Okami-san. Are you from this other school?"

"Well isn't she cute. It's been a while since I've seen an A-Ni wolf Dumbledore. You better explain what's going on."

Out of everyone's responses, it was Headmistress's that both Dumbledore and I noticed. I decided to wait and see what Dumbledore would do.

"Please, everybody calm down and Alpha Grace and I explain everything." Dumbledore demanded, using his Sonorus once more. "Please Alpha Grace, will you change your form so you are slightly less…shocking to all of the students." Dumbledore asked me, after everybody had calm down some.

I nodded my head, before swiftly and calmly changing in front of everyone into my human form, although after my shopping and Gringotts, I wasn't any less scary that way as well.

Dressed head to toe in what looked like black, it was actually a very special purple hue, and the same color as my fur. With mid-calf length black-purple combat boots, BP dragon hide re-enforced pants, a multi-utility belt with my sword sheathed on my right side, an also re-enforced BP tank top, with a BP, completely dragon hide, trench-coat that went down to my knee.

My sword is silver and gold-laced blue-steel blade set in a simple leather and metal hilt with my family crest on the hilt. The sheath itself is a simple BP case that fit my swords' blade perfectly. My hair is also BP and lightly feathers around my neck, not reaching my shoulders.

"Always happy to help Dumbledore." I said, with a little smirk because I knew how my appearance affected the people around me.

"Umm thank you Alpha Grace, please maybe you can explain your presence better then I can." Dumbledore nervously said, probably remembering how rudely he had treated me just yesterday.

"Of course Dumbledore." I said before turning and first bowing to Taro, and then Hedgewitch.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. Thank you, Hiroshima Taro and Principal Hedgewitch, for recognizing me for what I am. I am curious to find out how it is that you have that information, but I realize that now is not the best time to talk about that." I said. I then nodded my head to Igor and Madame Maxime, before turning to address the students that had fallen silent when I transformed.

"Hello fledging Witches and Wizards, I bet by this point all of you are pretty confused and I don't blame you; I know exactly what's happening and even I'm confused." I said with a smile, hoping to calm every down a little bit with a joke. It seemed to work when a pair of red heads yelled out "you can confuse us all you want if you stop the adults from boring us half to death!" and that made everyone laugh and relax.

"I'll try. Anyway I know you already know that there's going to be a sixth competitor, and I'm sure by now you've realized that's me. What you don't know is that I'm not from any school, and I'm not here to represent any school." I paused, knowing everybody would start talking and nobody would listen to me after that. I was right, just like I thought everyone started asking questions and started accusing other schools of cheating. It got so loud that I started to get a migraine, so I did the one thing that I knew would calm everybody down.

**"Be Quiet!" **I **roared**, in my alpha voice. It was something that I had never done before, so I might have over done it just a little bit.

Everybody immediately stopped talking and just stared at me in surprise. You see, even if you're not A-Ni, when an alpha uses their alpha voice, its unnaturally loud and commanding.

"Thank you. I apologize for having to do that but if any of us wants to get inside and in bed soon, I need to finish explaining why it is that I'm here." I calmly stated, waiting to see if there would be any more interruptions.

"Ok, like I already said, I'm not from any school, that's because no one of my race is allowed into any of your schools, except for Hiroshima Taro's and Principal Hedgewitch's institutions. The Alpha of the A-Ni, our leader, realized that this meant that there were no connections between the A-Ni and the witches and wizards of Europe. To fix this situation, Dumbledore and the Prime Minister invited my Father to send a representative for the A-Ni to compete in your Tri-Wizard tournament. He sent me, and my name is really long and hard to pronounce so if you want to know what to call me, well it depends on whether or not I like you on an individual basis." I finished my speech by formally bowing to the mass of students before me.

"Thank you Alpha Grace, that was a delightful explanation." Dumbledore said, while trying to stay as far away from me as possible. He turned to the crowd and continued, "Now that the greeting ceremony is officially over, please everybody move to the dining hall, for the greetings feast." Once finished Dumbledore immediately moved away from me again, in order to speak privately with the other Headmasters, probably to talk about an A-Ni being in the competition, from the looks on their faces.

I turned to go to the dining hall, before realizing that I have no clue where the damn thing is.

_Damn, that means I'll have to ask someone where it is._

I stopped the next person I saw, an almost white-haired girl who was wearing Hogwarts robes.

"Excuse my ma'am, could you tell me where the dining hall is?" I asked her, noticing that she seemed a little shaken, I tried to calm her with a friendly smile.

"Oh of course, come on Pup, I'll show you where it is." She said with a soft smile, skipping off before I could growl at her for calling me "Pup".

_Silly girl. Doesn't she know I'm a dangerous animal?_

I chased after her so I wouldn't lose her in the school.

"Here we are!" she said, pointing to a set of double doors in front of us. "I guess everybody else is already in there, so I'll wait and let you go in first so no one sees you with me, ok?" she asked me, looking completely serious.

"No, not ok. Why would I not want to be seen with you? And what's your name?" I asked the white haired girl, a little insulted that she didn't want to be seen with me.

"It's nothing against you Alpha Grace, if I can call you that, it's just that you don't want to be seen with me. Nobody here really likes me, and they might bother you if they see you talking to me. My name is Luna." She explained, suddenly running off before I could ask her any more questions.

_She's a strange girl, that Luna. I hope she remembers to come back for food later. _I thought to myself, before pushing open one of the doors to get to the great smelling food behind them.


End file.
